Here with you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: The stars brought her comfort, allowing her to forget about the pain she had faced in her life and enjoy the simplicity of night for a while. But having Jean by her side made it better than she ever could have imagined. Like she was living in a dream. JeanKasa, fluff, *Oneshot*, MikasaxJean, Modern A/U, Feels, (No smut)


**If you recognize the Disney quotes used near the end of this fic, you have won at life**

 **JeanKasa star gazing, just some simple mushy fluff**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Mikasa sat quietly on the balcony of the apartment in silence. Sitting alone in the night air, her hair tickling her cheeks despite there being no wind whatsoever. Falling down like a dark curtain next to her pale skin. Her dark eyes gazing at the sky above her silently. Taking it all in, ignoring the cold that tickled her cheeks, simply enjoying the moment.

A warm blanket wrapped around her body tightly, shielding her from the cold. Her scarf wound tightly around her neck, acting as a form of second comfort to her in that moment. Watching the sky while wrapped up tightly in her protective warm shield. Keeping her warm and comfortable despite the cold temperatures that were surrounding her.

She was stargazing, something she hadn't done in a very long time. Despite not having a telescope and never having owned one her whole life. She could still see the sky above her very clearly. There was not a cloud in sight, making less humidity in the air. Because of this it was colder than usual which is why she had brought blankets.

The endless ocean of glittering orbs of pure white amongst an inky blue sky that went on forever. Being so late, it was so silent and peaceful allowing her some time to think to herself. There were no interfering street lights to block out the view, no people in the street to disturb her. Nothing, just the silence and beauty of the night sky, which she loved.

If Armin had been there, he would have been able to tell her about the stars and the many constellations above them. Being able to tell her the history behind every single one and the stories behind them. Armin was basically a human encyclopedia, having started reading from an early age in order to learn about the world around him.

She had been doing this for the past 7 years, after her parents had passed. Back after she moved in with him, having used to sick on his uncles lap affectionately. Watching the stars together and telling her about the constellations. But, when it got too late they would go inside and he would tuck her into bed. However, she would always peep out of her window when he was gone to admire the stars from her window.

Suddenly, the door to the balcony that led into the apartment opened. Jean coming out and spotted her on the chair wrapped in blankets. He himself wearing a thick jacket and a blue scarf. He had just got back from a study session with Sasha, Marco and Connie. The three of them working on their exams together. As it had been a while since they had seen each other.

However, he had explained he had to get back home to Mikasa. Never liking to be apart from her too long, wanting to put all of his effort into the relationship. Showing his love, affection and admiration for her in everything he did. Though she was not a very vocal person, she showed her appreciation for what he did clearly.

"Mikasa? What are you doing out here alone in the cold?" he asked in a worried tone. He knew she could more than handle herself, but she could often be forgetful or neglect herself sometimes. She could have gotten a cold or fever from being out in the cold temperatures for so long. But thankfully she had wrapped herself up which would have given her some protection at least.

Mikasa blinked in surprise, she had been so distracted she had never heard him coming. She had just been so caught up in the swirling thoughts of her own mind "Stargazing" she replied calmly. Something about it just brought her a peace she couldn't feel anywhere else. Somehow bringing everything together and keeping her calm inside.

Jean then softened, a warm smile slowly appearing on his face. Glad that she was happy "You want a drink?" he asked gently. He would love to join her with a nice hot cup of cocoa. It was nice to just do things together when they were able, outside of exams, studying and worrying about their future and careers.

Mikasa smiled gratefully at him then nodded. Despite the blankets, her fingertips were getting cold. She would love a hot drink to help warm her core and heat up her chilly fingers."Id' like that" she replied gently. Sometimes, she was utterly amazed at how giving and thoughtful Jean could be towards not only her, but other people.

* * *

Jean stepped towards Mikasa quietly, then handed her a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Topped with a healthy dosage of whipped cream atop the cup. Then sat down beside her. Making sure this would last, when it came to hot cocoa it was either all out or nothing. Why not spoil yourself so you could enjoy it even more than just the chocolate.

Mikasa smiled, he really had gone all out with this hadn't he? "Cream too? Damn Kirstein, you spoil me" she replied playfully. But it did help by complimenting the hot cocoa by making it creamy and cooling it a little. She hadn't drank hot chocolate like this since she was a kid, drinking either tea or coffee nowadays to give her a boost.

Jean smirked playfully "Gotta take care of my girl" he teased. She was the type of girl who put others before herself. So of course, he was going to spoil her with everything she deserved. She deserved the world, and though he could never give her that. He would do whatever was in his ability to make her the happiest he could.

Mikasa shoved him playfully, but was careful not to knock his drink. He was such a cheesy fuck, but she liked that. It brought her a sense of comfort and acted as a shining light in a less than easy life. He was self aware of his attitude around her, which she appreciated. But did sometimes half to remind him that he could relax.

He then gazed up at the sky quietly, a sense of nostalgia coming over him. As a kid he had been scared of the dark, but he had always found the stars to be pretty. Now as an adult he never minded it as much. "Its beautiful" he replied in a state of awe. The stars at night was one of the most romantic sights a person could see. The endless stream of space seen from afar, bright and shiny in a sea of blue.

Mikasa smiled and nodded, she had loved this ever since she was a child. It helped to calm the demons inside of her, making the pain in her heart go away even if it was just for a short time. Her black eyes gentle and shining with a sense of wonder and happiness. Sighing heavily and watching her breath appear like smoke in the air.

Jean shifted, summoning up any form of courage inside of him. "Your eyes are like starlight" he replied shyly. Yes, it was a mushy Disney quote, but they were both suckers for Disney movies. But her eyes were truly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, black like the night and yet brighter than any star he had ever seen before.

Mikasa snorted in amusement, the Aristocats. A classic Disney movie, but a very sweet thing to say given the moment. One of the oldest forms of classic romance compared to modern chick flicks. She then leaned against him affectionately, still holding the cup of hot cocoa. Unable to think of how this moment could get any better.

Jean blushed at the gesture, but knew she was happy. Leaning back against her affectionately. Up close like this he could smell her shampoo, her hair freshly washed earlier. Feeling as though the two of them were the only people in the world right now. Like nothing else mattered and nobody else in the world existed anymore.

"I'd rather die tomorrow, than live a hundred years without knowing you" she replied gently. When she was with him, she felt truly loved. Jean doing anything within his power to remind her of how loved she was. Reminding her that it was ok to be selfish, that she could rely on him for anything. No matter what the gesture was.

Jean blushed at her comment, stunned into silence. He had just been defeated by how mushy her comment had been compared to his own. Not expecting her to respond to his comment with such confidence and cheesiness. Upon seeing his expression, she chuckled in amusement. Enjoying the reaction she got from him.

She then leaned over to kiss his head affectionately. Causing him to soften but his blush still visible on his face. Then took another sip of hot cocoa, humming in content. The two of them wrapped up, stargazing with hot drinks. It felt like the perfect night. Watching the stars above them as they filled their bellies with hot cocoa.


End file.
